transformersrescuebotscartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cody burns
Cody Burns is the youngest of the Burns siblings. Despite still being in school, he's keen to take up the family mantle of becoming a rescue worker and driving an emergency vehicle around Griffin Rock. Now that he's discovered that the rescue vehicles can drive themselves and his dad, Chief Charlie Burns , has relented and let him join the team, maybe he'll get that chance. story season 1 Cody was cycling to school when Chief Burns stopped by to remind him to attend the dedication ceremony for the new emergency vehicles that afternoon. Cody went along, meeting his friend Frankie Greene there, but his suspicions were aroused when one of the new rescue robots moved on its own. He followed his family and their new robots to a fire at the museum, and became even more suspicious when the fire engine saved his dad and brother Graham from a falling dinosaur head. That night, he caught the four robots talking and discovered that they were, in fact, Autobots from a distant world. He attempted to help them better act like Earth robots, taking them through one of the tunnels under the island. When they encountered a rogue robot Tyrannosaurus rex, Cody contacted Chief Burns, only to find his father already knew the Autobots were aliens. After he helped stop the T. rex by consulting Frankie, Cody was welcomed onto the team. Family of Heroes Cody continued to try and help the Autobots to work together with his siblings, even luring Kade, Dani and Graham down to the bunker beneath the fire station for a bonding session. During a subsequent disaster with a volcano spewing lava onto the island, Cody was able to advise his family by radio and help them cooperate with the Rescue Bots. By the time the adventure was over, they even worked together to save Cody from the lava.Under Pressure When Dani attached a rescue claw to Blades and tempers started flaring in the team, Cody tried to ameliorate relations, only to be dismissed by both his siblings and the Rescue Bots. Despite this he went along with Dani and Blades as they went on patrol and was endangered when Blades was struck by lightning. Hotshots After Heatwave nearly gave away the game, Cody gave the Rescue Bots a refresher course on behaving like robots. He went to the Lobster and Technology Festival with Frankie, and when the festival was attacked by flying lobsters, he dubbed them flobsters. He coordinated the Rescue Bot response to the threat and even helped rescue Frankie from a swarm of them. It was his idea to scare them using the giant lobster balloons that helped neutralize the flobster threat. Flobsters on Parade Cody subjected the Rescue Bots to a screening of The Natives of Tatooie. When the power went out during an alien invasion panic, Cody used the tunnels to reach the power plant, and helped his family cover for the Rescue Bots when their secret was in danger of being exposed.The Alien Invasion of Griffin Rock After a cat rescue, Cody visited the zoo as part of Earth Day celebrations. Unfortunately his photos of the animals and earlier talk of getting a pet resulted in Boulder letting loose a lion and some lemurs. Cody's thought up a way to get the lemurs back into their enclosure. Walk on the Wild Side Finding an old go-kart, Cody used it to save Mr Harrison and subsequently rebuilt it into Rolling Thunder. Unfortunate its engine was still inadequate, so Cody borrowed nanites from Doc Greene's lab to soup it up. The nanites soon became out of control, and after being menaced by the Scrapmaster, and having Boulder taken over by them, Cody came up with a plan to stop them using the power plant that ultimately succeeded. Cody on Patrol In an attempt to convince Doc Greene that he was responsible enough to test-drive the Turbo Cycle, Cody volunteered to look after the Robo-Baby and roped the Rescue Bots into helping him. When the baby escaped from the fire station in the middle of an emergency, Cody tracked it down to the wind farm, where he and the Rescue Bots retrieved it from a windmill. Doc Greene was impressed enough with the data collected to allow Cody to be the Turbo Cycle tester. Four Bots and a BabyCody once borrowed Doc Greene's fusion powered water gun. It did not end well, though at least the town was a lot cleaner afterwards. Four Bots and a Baby During a heatwave, Cody and Frankie sold lemonade from a stand. Boulder gave Cody the idea of trying to create a snowstorm, so he got Doc Greene to set up a weather machine in the town square. Their fun came to a halt when the machine went out of control, and Cody was under threat while sheltering in city hall, as the roof almost collapsed under the weight of the snow. After a rescue from the rest of the team, Cody joined them in helping Frankie off her chunk of ice in the river. Christmas in July Unlike the rest of his siblings, Cody was happy to go on the annual family fishing trip, but when they encountered a giant mechanical shark, Cody was left on the pier to monitor things from afar. Deep Trouble When Cody discovered that the Greenes had reprogrammed the dinosaur from the museum as a butler, he wanted one too. He seemed less enthusiastic when it passed on a virus to the town's mainframe, and he had to help the rest of the team attend emergencies caused by out-of-control technology. His idea to stop Trex by giving it voice commands saved the dinosaur from being destroyed though. Return of the Dino Bot His journey to school was cut short when his ride had to attend an emergency. The unexpected arrival of Doctor Morocco and his MorBot resulted in the Rescue Bots being stood down, and Cody had to try and raise their spirits by relating the story of John Henry. A series of incidents got Cody suspicious of Morocco's motives. The Other Doctor When the little evidence he and Frankie had scrounged up was dismissed, he got Dani to take him up in Blades to try to spy on Morocco, and they were almost taken out by the MorBot. Undaunted, he and Frankie sneaked into the lab to access the computer. They were found by Morocco, but managed to escape to the doctor's airship, on which they found the proof they needed. Instructed by Dani, Cody managed to land the airship and the Rescue Bots trashed the pursuing MorBot.The Reign of Morocco Cody visited the Hall of Inspiration with Graham and Boulder, and watched Doc Greene demonstrate the Minimizer. When there was a break-in at the Hall that night, the internal cameras were down and Cody was unable to see the device being used on Heatwave, Blades and Boulder. He only realized what had happened when Chase showed him a picture of the weapon, and subsequently got Doc Greene to fix the damaged Minimizer, so he could use it to return the three Rescue Bots to their normal size. Small Blessings After the rescue of Captain Wild, Cody found a plate with an intriguing dragon design. With the help of Graham, Doc Greene and the Bots, he tracked down information on Professor Anna Baranova and her attempt to investigate the Griffin Rock Triangle. This culminated in him joining a mission to the Triangle itself, where they found Baranova still living in the Midgard, and Cody talked her into completing her original plan to seal the methane vent causing the ship disappearances. The Griffin Rock Triangle When Chase and the Chief went missing, Cody helped the others track the pair to the lead mine, and spotted Chase's footprints at the bottom of a hole. He, Kade and Heatwave were able to locate the Chief in the rapidly-flooding mine and took part in the rescue.Little White Lies Cody found himself having to try to steer Frankie away from filming the Rescue Bots when she decided to make a film. When he was caught in an earthquake on Lake Street, she even turned out to be nearby, and she and Cody were almost squished by a falling dish. Shake Up After Cody made an ill-advised rescue of Mr Sharma and got caught in an unstable building, Chief Burns wanted to restrict him to following rescues from the fire station. He and the bots tried to work out a solution, leading Cody to have Doc Greene create a repulsor badge. The badge's powers turned Cody into a superhero dubbed "Rescue Boy", but his misuse of it eventually caused it to overload, trapping him in a bubble of energy. With the Bots help, he got free and realized that he wasn't yet ready to be a rescue hero.Rescue Boy Cody accidentally stumbled on a secret room under the lab containing a prototype time machine. During the first test, he, Frankie and the Rescue Bots were pulled to 1939 where they encountered Doctor Morocco and Elma Hendrickson. Escaping the doctor's clutches, they tracked down Dither, whom they needed to operate the time machine to get them back, and mounted a rescue of the Rescue Bots, whom Morocco had as prisoners. With the help of Optimus Prime and Bumblebee, the group escaped back to 2012, only to find Doctor Morocco was in charge. It's a Bot Time In the strange altered present, the two kids employed some detective work to find out they'd accidentally changed history by leaving Dither in the past. After an encounter with an alternate version of Cody's family, Cody, Frankie and the Bots returned to 1939 to retrieve Dither, and returned to a restored 2012. Bot to the Future season 2 With Doc Greene and Frankie in on the Rescue Bots' secret, Cody had trouble finding anyone to hang out with him, at least until he found himself transported around the island by Doc Greene's new Vacuum Accelerator. Road Trip When Cody learned about a invention competition, he tried to cooperate with Frankie on an entry, though after a disagreement, they opted to enter inventions separately. Cody created the sprinkler suit, but ended up losing to Frankie's Sky Forest. The sprinkler suit ended up being useful when it turned out salt water was the only thing that would stop the Sky Forest's out-of-control vines after a mishap with an experimental rapid growth formula. Sky Forest Cody was overjoyed when a lab accident aged him into a grown up as it meant he'd be able to go on rescue missions, however he soon found himself at odds with Kade, and began to realize that being an adult wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He and Kade were eventually able to get the stolen equipment back from Evan and Myles to return him to normal. One for the Ages Cody was on the ferryduring the discovery of an iceberg, which he, Dani and Blades later found to be the frozen ship S.S. Isolde, on board which was theSub-Zero Expander, a device at imminent risk of causing a flash-freezing for five miles around it. Though Cody was left at base while the others attempted to destroy the device, he had to drive out on the Turbo Cycle to help when it eventually triggered. He and the rest of the Burns family were also rescued when their sinking boat was unexpectedly saved by Morocco. Tip of the Iceberg During a snow day, Cody took Blades to the Hall of Inspiration to try out Doc's newest virtual reality game, the Griffin Rock Element Quest 1.0. Cody taught Blades the ways of video games, such as special abilities, power-ups, and boss fights. After they defeated level 1, the game began to bug out and the bosses were able to hurt him and Blades. Despite the odds, Cody and Blades, with the help of Heatwave later on, defeated the game and were transported out safe and sound. A Virtual Disaster When most of the team were mesmerized by cellphones, Cody enlisted the help of Dani and Blades, however they were soon entranced as well. Cody found himself fleeing the mind-controlled townsfolk, until he and Boulder were able to take out the island's celltower, breaking the spell everyone was under. Spellbound The rescue team was caught up in Huxley Prescott's reality show until they discovered that Huxley was creating disasters himself to spice things up.Prescott's Bots When Kade had problems with nightmares about gremlins, resulting in a near-encounter with a wind turbine, Cody suggested he seek help from Doc Greene. Unfortunately Kade's session in the Nightmare Imaging Device resulted in a horde of gremlins being unleashed on Griffin Rock.Blame the Gremlins While doing his astronomy homework with the Bots, Cody photographed what he believed was the Maine Ridge Monster. Determined to convince his family, he and the bots tracked the beast to an old cannery but when Cody's camera was smashed, all they got was a clump of monster hair, which turned out to be fake. It later turned out that the "Magic Meat" Mayor Luskey had been hawking was Fo-Foo, an experimental substance with lycanthropic side-effects, and the team had to track down Luskey and Graham who were both affected. Feed the Beast When Uncle Woodrow visited Griffin Rock with the intention of investigating evidence of aliens underground, Cody was accidentally taken with him on a ride underground. The rest of the team came to their aid when they were menaced by giant spiders. What Lies Below Cody, Chief, Chase and Woodrow were separated from the rest of the team, resulting in Cody mainly having to play mediator between his father and uncle. Once they were reunited with the rest of the team, they managed to escape underground by blasting themselves out of the top of Mount Magma. What Rises Above Following the launch of the Asgard, Cody, Frankie and the Bots watched the space elevator through a telescope and saw it being struck by an asteroid. Cody subsequently organized the team's response to debris raining down on the town, and accidentally ended up on the''Sigma'' when he was putting a first aid kit on board. Safe inside Heatwave, he had front-row seats to the rescue of Doc Greene and Graham. Space Bots After the team took down a mechanical bull, Cody was accidentally transported with it to the Island of Misfit Tech. He quickly found a way to use the bull to his advantage, and returned to Griffin Rock with the help of Heatwave and Kade.The Island of Misfit Tech Cody nearly had an accident during a scooter race when a garbage truck strayed onto the track. The town's central computer was replaced by Vigil, which soon decided that the best way to keep people safe was to keep them in their homes. Cody and the team had to break into Vigil's vault, and when Cody pointed out its defense measures were endangering humans, the computer suffered a meltdown.The Vigilant Town Going on the Lad Pioneer nature hike, Cody volunteered to test the Buddy Bracelets, and as a result, when the keys to them were destroyed, he ended up buddied with Blades. He was therefore forced to accompany Blades when there was a snake infestation in Griffin Rock, and was almost eaten by a boa constrictor after it swallowed Blades's bracelet. Buddy System While on a hike up Mount Griffin to earn his Lad Pioneer folklore badge, Cody and his friends had to dodge a falling car. Cody accompanied Graham and the Bots to Wayward Island, believing that there might be griffins there, but they found only a lodestone that was attracting metal objects to it. In Search of the Griffin's Nest Cody got the part of the villain, Bad News Bruce, in the school play, and suggested Chase watch some detective movies when the Rescue Bots was confused by the concept. When Chase later appeared to join Evan and Myles on a crime spree, Cody believed he was merely emulating the undercover detectives from those movies. Bots and Robbers After the team rescued a dog and were unable to find its owner, Cody dubbed him Noble, and soon discovered that Noble was a capable rescue dog. Unfortunately it later turned out that Noble already had an owner, and Cody had to return him. Rescue Dog The team also had to tackle Doctor Morocco's weather machine. Changes Cody explained the significance of Midwinter Morning to the Rescue Bots, and later joined in delivering bread when it turned out that Mrs Neederlander was the Rider of Midwinter.The Riders of Midwinter When lightning struck the Power Planter, causing it to run wild, the team had their work cut out cleaning up after it, but they were eventually able to lure it into a trap. Movers and Shakers While Chief was away, the team found itself under Woodrow's leadership, though Cody had to mediate between him and the rest of the team a few times. Chief Woodrow Cody got distracted testing Doc Greene's Ski-neakers and totally forgot to mail off Dani's pilot license renewal, resulting in her license being suspended. Odd Bot OutWhen a new superhero turned up in town who resembled "Rescue Boy", Cody set about tracking them down, and eventually discovered that it was Frankie. She subsequently helped him and the Rescue Bots save the passengers on the Griffin Rock Express before it crashed. The Griffin Rock Express Following a game of Rescue Ball, Cody joined in the rescue of the Mayor, who mistook him for Graham. He later found Blades was acting strangely when the Bot was disinterested in a pirate movie marathon. When all of the Bots began similarly acting oddly, the Burns family discovered that their friends had been replaced by fakes. They encountered the Rescue Bots again after a methane explosion at the port, only to find their friends believed them to be criminals. Double Villainy After the amnesiac Rescue Bots instinctively saved the Burnses from a wave, the Burnses persuaded them to return to the fire house, where the Bots were soon convinced they were all on the same side. As the chain reaction set off by the explosion threatened to sink the island, the team borrowed some tech from the Greenes, and were able to save Griffin Rock by reinforcing the tunnel system with foam. They also arrested Doctor Morocco, who had wiped the Bots' memories. To Cody's disappointment, Morocco's attempt to reverse the mind wipe appeared to fail, but the Bots' memories returned during another game of Rescue Ball. Rise of the Heroes season 3 Cody attempted to decide on a Lad Pioneers merit project, failing to gain inspiration from the Bots. When the team ran into trouble investigatingdinosaurs on Wayward Island, Cody rode in Optimus to their aid, and got to see the Autobot leader take on a dinosaur alternate mode. Cody was able to help the dinosaur situation, and in the process decided to build a dinosaur for his project. Land Before Prime When Optimus became feral during a race as a result of his new mode, Cody was trapped inside. The pair were abducted by big game hunter Quint Quarry who took Optimus to his island safari park and began hunting him. The rest of the team came to their rescue, and Quarry was eventually arrested, though he immediate escaped. Big Game The team had to contend with four temporary clones of Kades created by Doc Greene's Imaging Device, though the Kades did end up saving the team from a gas leak. Too Many Kades The team was sent ten years forward in time when they boarded the S.S. Phantom Voyager, however Boulder and Graham were able to reverse the time machine stored in the ship's hold, returning them to present day. Phantom of the Sea After Heatwave related the story of how the Rescue Bots had failed to help a stricken spaceship before they came to Earth, Cody encouraged Chase to go complete the mission. Unfinished Business Cody, Graham, and Boulder retrieved a stabilizer from the Island of Misfit Tech, but unwittingly returned with Vigil's programming as well. Vigil took over the Mayor Luskey Dome and put most of the town to sleep, and Cody, Frankie and the Bots had to work together to defeat him. No Place Like Dome Cody attempted to help Graham gain confidence to talk to Amy. He also coordinated rescue efforts when Doctor Morocco escaped, leaving the town with a mutant army ant problem. Bugs in the System Cody was disappointed when Boulder was too busy to build him a skate ramp. During a trip on the space elevator Asgard, he and Boulder swapped bodies, and Cody was able to build the ramp himself, though he then realized he was too big to skateboard on it. Fortunately they were later swapped back to their own bodies. Switcheroo When the rest of the team was miniaturized and sent inside Kade to round up some scrubmites he'd accidentally eaten, Cody kept track of the team using the ComTab. Bot-Tastic Voyage When Quint Quarry abducted Professor Baranova, the Rescue Bots took on dinosaur alternate modes to supply him with the dinobots he wanted. Blades had trouble transforming, and while helping him, Cody ended up being taken along as well. On the island, he helped Doc Greene track down the missing Baranova, and rescue the Rescue Bots. Quarry's Quarry Visiting Wayward Island in search of Energon, the team instead found a frozen caveman who turned out to be alive. Though they attempted to help him acclimate to modern life, ultimately they had to return him to the island. Did You See What I Thaw? After giant monsters from a movie were brought into the real world by a new projector, the team had to round them up so that Doc Greene could return them to the movie. The Attack of Humungado The Burns family went to be photographed for Emergency Response Illustrated off-island. On their way back, they were delayed by kelp and jellyfish, but finally returned to the island where they had to help foil Evan and Myles's latest plan to use souvenir Rescue Bots to rob the townsfolk. All Bots Great and Small After receiving a pocket watch from the lost and found, Cody found himself repeating an hour of time leading up to the new clock tower dedication. After looping a couple of times, he was able to stop the squirrel which was causing a power surge from the clock that was sending him back in time, and discovered that the previous owner of the watch had been Doctor Morocco. Time After Time When it was discovered that one of the Burns family ancestors was a pirate, the mayor suspended the whole team. A treasure map led Woodrow, Dani and Cody to explore a cave where they found a chest. The chest contained a clue that sent them to a nearby island where the team dug up the lost treasure and they were able to use it to help get themselves reinstated. Pirates Ahoy Cody attempted to help High Tide acclimatize to Earth, only to find the old bot too grumpy for his liking. Turning the Tide When the rescue team were visited by Jules Verne, and Cody saw how the author and his old friend Doctor Morocco had drifted apart, it motivated Cody to take a catch-up math course so he could attend science camp with Frankie. The Last of Morocco On a trip to Wayward Island, he, Frankie and Graham found a Cybertronian ship containing Blurr and Salvage. When the Rescue Bots were assigned to train the pair, Cody took Salvage to the scrap yard to check out the trash there, and later stuck up for Blurr when it turned out the Autobot had been lying about his history. The New Recruits Seeing that Blurr was having trouble fitting in, Cody suggested that the Rescue Bots try more personal tutoring, and encouraged Heatwave to let Blurr and Salvage go on rescue missions. This still proved futile, and Cody found Blurr stealing the Sigma. Rescue Bots Academy Trapped under scaffolding, Cody was able to use Servo's dog whistle to call the rest of the team to save him. His continued faith in Blurr was rewarded when Blurr saved the town from a rogue satellite, though he was sad when Optimus reassigned both Blurr and Salvage elsewhere. A New Hero Cody and Boulder attempted to help Servo adapt to pretending to be a robot. When the robodog appeared to have gone on a rampage, Cody championed him and was proven right when it turned out Servo was actually helping. Four-Legged Hero After Boulder found endangered woodpeckers while on a birdspotting expedition with Cody and Frankie, the team attempted to protect the birds, only to have their actions backfire. Endangered Species After Chase sustained an injury leaving him laid up, Cody let the Rescue Bot do his dispatch job, resulting in the team being sent on several false alarms. More than Meets the Eye Cody, along with the rest of the team, was forced to sing instead of speak when Doc Greene's Tone-O-Tuner went out of control. I Have Heard the Robots Singing Cody helped Frankie film coverage of the opening of a time capsule, which resulted in the entire island being teleported to the Arctic. Now and Then Cody came up with the idea of filling the town's forcefield dome with floatium, allowing them to get the island airborne and fly it back to Maine, though the townspeople had to put in some hard work to keep it in the air.Today and Forever galery cody burns galery